


Break Up, Make Up

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breslin thinks they should break up. Niall thinks that's the stupidest thing he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up, Make Up

Breslin brings up the idea during breakfast one morning, right after Niall’s just finished making his cereal and is leaning against the counter while he eats it. He plays around with his toast for a minute, swirls around the orange juice in his glass before he grabs his napkin and rips a corner off.

“I think we should take a break, Niall.” Bressie mumbles it so low that Niall’s not sure he heard right until he looks up at him and Bressie is just watching him with cautious eyes.

Niall misses his mouth with his next spoonful and the milk and flakes just fall to the floor, splattering his ankles. He curses under his breath and shoves his cereal onto the counter behind himself so he can grab some paper towels, bending double to clean the mess and Breslin looks away because Niall’s ass is distracting and he has a mission and a whole speech planned out and he can’t afford to get distracted.

“Um, what?” Niall says after he throws away the paper towels, wiping his hands on his boxers before he tugs at the neck of his shirt.

“I think we should take a break.” Bressie repeats, pulling off the edges of his toast so he has something to do with his hands, an excuse so that he doesn’t have to look up at Niall but the sounds he’s making are enough to break Bressie’s heart.

Niall lets out a choked gasp and Bressie can hear him back into the counter, knocking his heels against the low cupboard. Bressie expects Niall to fight, to yell at him, to throw his cereal (he has a towel hidden on his lap in case that happens) but nothing. He hears the sound of soft footsteps padding their way out of the kitchen and he looks up just in time to see Niall turn down the hallway.

“Niall,” Breslin calls after him, pushing his seat away from the table so he can rush after him but Niall doesn’t turn around as he starts to head toward the bedroom. “Babe,” Bressie tries again but still Niall ignores him so he  _runs_ forward and grabs Niall’s arm, spinning him into the wall as he breaths a final word in a low voice. “ _Pet_ , please,”

Niall’s knees buckle beneath him at the simple word and it’s a good thing he’s pressed against the wall because he’s sure he would’ve fallen to the floor otherwise. Still, he refuses to look up at Breslin pointedly and stares somewhere around his chest instead, clenching his fists at his sides.

“Niall,” Bressie sighs, letting his hand drop from Niall’s arm to skirt around his side and touch the small of his back, pressing against him so he’s forced to arch forward. “Say something.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of me?” Niall finally looks up at him and his eyes are glossy with tears not yet shed.

Bressie splutters for a moment before he just spits out plainly, “I’m not.” Niall shakes his head and presses his hand against Breslin’s shoulder, trying to push him away.

“You  _are_.” He whines low, dropping his eyes to the ground just as he lets his arm flutter back down to his side.

Breslin sighs and catches Niall’s chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m not, pet.” He mumbles, stroking his thumb over Niall’s skin and Niall just shivers down to his toes.

“Then, why… Just…” Niall shakes his head again before he continues in a weak voice. “Why do we need a _break_?” Niall spits the word like a curse and takes a shuddering breath, reaches up to stroke his hands over his lithe arms.

“Pet,” Breslin starts in a low voice before he reaches out a hand so he can graze over Niall’s collarbones, skims over the protruding bones with the tips of his fingers. “I am…” He sighs deep and pulls his hand away, reaching up instead to cup Niall’s cheek. “You are just so young…”

Niall reaches up a hand and pushes Breslin’s hand away with a growl. “I’m 20 in a month, Breslin! I’m not 13!” Niall feels babied and he doesn’t like to feel babied so he tries to push past Bressie but a large hand suddenly presses against his stomach, spanning over his chest and holding him into the wall so he feels pinned down and he chokes in the back of his throat.

“And I am nearly twice your age, love. I just…” Breslin sighs deeply, reaching up again to touch Niall’s cheek. “I don’t want to feel like I’m holding you back…” Breslin strokes his thumbs over Niall’s cheek, reaching up his other hand to frame Niall’s face before he splays slow kisses on his skin, only pulling away when Niall’s cheeks glow with blush. “You have your whole life ahead of you. And it’s like you’re just hanging around with an old fart like me.”

“I am not ‘hanging around an old fart’, Brez.” Niall cracks a smile finally, raising a hand to hook in the hem of Breslin’s shirt and tug him closer. “I’m not hanging around anything.” Niall reaches up to wrap his arms around Breslin’s neck before he taps against the back of his neck. “Of course, if you can’t keep up with me…” Niall trails off, smirking up at Bressie and Bressie just narrows his eyes at him.

“Keep up with you,” Breslin parrots back with a dark look in his eyes before he palms both of his hands down Niall’s chest, only stopping when his thumbs tuck into Niall’s boxers and Niall is gasping for breath. Breslin whips Niall’s boxers off in one tug, tossing them behind himself before he hauls Niall up the wall, lifting him easily so he can hook Niall’s legs over his shoulders and cross at the ankle behind his neck. Niall gasps but his cock bobs up, thickening up so fast as blood rushes from his head and straight to it.

“Brez,” Niall moans, scrambling to find purchase in anything really because he feels so pliant, completely manhandled and terribly small. Bressie chuckles and the heat of it brushes over Niall’s thighs and cock and he grabs at Bressie’s shoulders lightly as Bressie presses him up against the wall.

He abruptly takes Niall’s cock to the root and Niall gurgles thickly, digging his nails in as Bressie nudges his tongue at the head of his cock. Breslin shakes his head all of a sudden and Niall shivers as Bressie’s hair tickles his thighs and his mouth swirls around the base of his cock. Niall presses a hand against the wall with a moan and cups the back of Bressie’s head with his other as he feels about to fall at any moment and his toes curl in the air when Bressie starts bobbing his head, digging his nails into the flesh of Niall’s ass.

“Oh, god, Brez,” Niall tilts his head back as he tries to fuck his hips forward but Breslin has complete control of him, holding him on top of the world effortlessly.

Niall shudders and shakes but Bressie has an iron grip on him and Niall shuts his eyes, moaning through the tight seal of his lips until Bressie squeezes his thigh and Niall just lets his jaw hang open in a groan. Bressie pulls his head back until his lips are just clasped around the head of Niall’s prick and he tongues at it, digging into the slit and sucking at it before he fills his mouth with Niall’s cock and Niall spasms as he comes, shooting down Breslin’s throat but he doesn’t even gag.

Bressie bobs his head as he milks Niall’s cock, sucking him clean before Niall just slips from between his swollen lips. Bressie lets Niall slide down his body slowly, running his hand up Niall’s back to hike up his shirt and he pulls it off when he gets it high enough, tossing it away so he can scale his hands down Niall’s bare sides. Niall presses the crown of his head against the wall as he arches his body forward in offering and Bressie leans down to kiss at his chest, grazing his hand down Niall’s curved back.

Niall lets out a weak moan and curls against Breslin’s chest when he nudges two fingers through the cleft of Niall’s ass, bucking forward and pushing back into his touch. Niall wraps his legs tighter around Breslin’s waist and tucks into his throat as he starts rubbing against him, cock thickening and caught between his stomach and Bressie’s own.

“Brez, c’mon,” Niall whines as he grinds his hips forward a bit faster, a bit harder. Niall tilts his head so he can whisper hotly in Bressie’s ear. “Take me to the bedroom.” Breslin wraps his arms a bit tighter around Niall before he starts walking and he chuckles under his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Nessie and always wanted to try my hand writing it so this is more to test the waters before I throw myself fully into a Nessie fic! :) Nothing for certain yet but maybe in the future. This has been crossposted on tumblr and wattpad so it's not been stolen.


End file.
